


Dracos Life

by Elisabeth Fall (laeloe97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeloe97/pseuds/Elisabeth%20Fall
Summary: Und sie fanden einander in der Dunkelheit. Und sie wussten es würde bald zu Ende sein. Und sie schworen einander nie zu vergessen.





	

Nachdem das Schiff im Wasser verschwunden war und man von der Kutsche mit den fliegenden Pferden nur noch ein Punkt am Horizont erkennen konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafraum.  
Er musste unbedingt mit seinem Vater sprechen, soviel stand fest. Seine Koffer waren bereits gepackt, also brauchte er nur noch seinen Mantel schnappen und Richtung Zug zu gehen.

Am Bahnhof in London würde jemand auf ihn warten, um ihn nach hause zu bringen.  
Auf dem Weg zum Bahnsteig, von seinem Gemeinschaftsraum durch die Schule, lief Snape auf ihn zu und zog etwas zur Seite. „Draco, du musst vorsichtig mit deinen Gedanken sein. Vor allem gegenüber deinem Vater. Deiner Mutter wird vielleicht Verständnis haben, aber...“, mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn eine Gruppe von Schülern kam gerade vorbei und auch Draco musste nun langsam Richtung Zug wenn er diesen nicht verpassen wollte. Der junge Malfoy nickte mit ernster Miene, damit Snape sich beruhigte und er seines Weges gehen konnte. Er folgte den Gryffindors ganz unauffällig, immer wieder Snapes Worte in Gedanken wiederholend. Fest stand, er musste auf der Hut bleiben und durfte sich nicht zu sehr öffnen, was seine Gedanken anging.

Die Fahrt zurück nach London verging ungewohnt schnell. Seine „Freunde“ versuchten ihn zu unterhalten, aber er konnte nicht wirklich konzentriert zuhören. Mit den Gedanken war Draco längst in den Ferien, bzw. er versuchte sich zu überlegen, was er am besten machen konnte in den kommenden 2 Monaten. Eigentlich war er froh, dass ein weiteres Schuljahr endlich vorbei war. Doch er fühlte sich sehr einsam.  
So oft schon hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er sich Harry Potter und seinen Freunden anschloss und mit ihnen Spaß hatte. Jedoch war es noch nicht die richtige Zeit, um sich für die richtige Seite zu entscheiden. Er musste warten bis der letzte Kampf gewonnen war und der würde noch einige Opfer mit sich bringen. Das hatte ihm Dumbledore erzählt, als dieser ihn zu sich ins Büro einlud. Ein weiser alter Mann, der auch hinter die Fassaden der Menschen blicken konnte und somit entdeckt hatte, wie Draco die Dinge sah.  
In London waren nicht sehr viele Menschen am Bahnhof als der Zug hielt, aber Draco wusste schon nach fünf Minuten, man hatte ihn wieder einmal vergessen. Er überlegte wie er am schnellsten nach hause kam und kam zu dem Schluss, die Underground zu nutzen. Sobald er sich aber zu seinem Koffer drehte um Richtung Bahn zu marschieren, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah die Person, die ihn rief während sie auf ihn zu kam. Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und rehbraunen Augen stand vor ihm. „Draco Malfoy... du bist es wirklich….“, sagte sie mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Draco musste sofort schmunzeln und antwortete: „Elizabeth Greytlyn…….ich freue mich dich wiederzusehen und darf ich sagen wie wunderschön du bist!...“  
Er war ganz bezaubert von ihrer Ausstrahlung und so vergingen zwei Minuten bis beide bemerkten, dass man sie beobachtete. Elizabeth ergriff das Wort. „Ich bin entzückt wie charmant du geworden bist und du scheinst auch nicht unverändert geblieben zu sein, denn man könnte durchaus sagen du seist ein Gentleman. Aber ich schlage vor wir verlegen dieses Gespräch auf später, denn man erwartet uns zu hause. Also wenn du mich bitte nach draußen geleiten würdest, dort wartet ein Auto. Deine Mutter hat sich vor einer guten halben Stunde bei mir gemeldet und mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte dich vom Bahnhof abzuholen. Ich konnte natürlich nicht nein sagen. Deshalb bin ich nach Schulschluss sofort losgefahren. Komm, mein Auto steht gleich da hinten.“  
In der gesamten Zeit, die sie brauchten um vom Gleis zum Ausgang zu kommen, hatte er nicht ein weiteres Wort herausgebracht. Er war so mitgenommen von seiner alten guten Freundin und genoss jede Sekunde, die sie von sich erzählte. Auch war er erstaunt, dass sie bereits ein eigenes Auto besaß. Zwar war es sichtlich nur ein Auto für eine Fahranfängerin und es war ein roter Peugeot 106, aber sie durfte bereits alleine fahren und nur das zählte.  
Draco war seiner Mutter sehr dankbar, denn sie hatte an ihn gedacht wie sein Vater es nicht getan hatte und sie wusste wie sehr er Elizabeth mochte. Das war für ihn Grund genug sie noch mehr zu lieben, obwohl er seinen Vater immer unterstützte merkte er, wie sehr dieser ihn verachtete. Für Lucius Malfoy war Draco ein absolutes Weichei, ein Softy, eine Memme, ein Angsthase. Seit Draco dies wusste, betrachtete er seinen Vater mit ganz anderen Augen. Seine Liebe zu ihm war zwar nicht erloschen aber er fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr so wohl wie früher.

Einen Tag später hatte Draco Beth eingeladen mit ihm in die Stadt zu fahren und einen Spaziergang zu ihren Lieblingsorten von früher zu machen. Leider war es ihr nicht möglich, da sie noch keine Ferien hatte.  
Im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Malfoy ging Elizabeth Greytlyn auf ein Internat in Oxford, wo sie noch immer beide wohnten. Nur wohnte sie ja im Internat. Ihre Ferien begannen erst zwei Wochen später und da es bereits wieder Montag war, wurde aus dem Treffen fürs erste leider nichts. 

Er raffte sich aus dem Bett, denn nachdem er aufgewacht war konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen, und beschloss in die Stadt zu gehen. Er wollte alleine spazieren gehen und vielleicht ein paar alte Freunde besuchen wie auch das Jahr zuvor. Also machte er sich soweit fertig, dass er nur noch zu frühstücken brauchte und danach direkt los schlendern konnte.  
Den ganzen Tag über blieb er alleine, da er sich spontan umentschied und nicht zu seinen alten Freunden, sondern zu seinem Lieblingspark zu wandern. Also bewegte er sich langsam und gemütlich nach dem Frühstück aus dem Haus und ging seines Weges. Nebenbei lauschte er den Vögeln und der ungewohnten Ruhe die ihm sehr merkwürdig vorkam. Nach einer guten Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten erreichte er schließlich den besagten Park. Er kramte seinen Block aus seinem Rucksack, nahm einen Stift aus einer den Innentaschen und begann zu schreiben.  
Für die Menschen, die ihn nur in Hogwarts kannten wäre das wohl sehr komisch gewesen. Immerhin war er dort Malfoy aus Slytherin, Sohn eines Todessers und der Feind von Harry Potter aber kannte man ihn so wie die junge Elizabeth, dann war das der Draco, der schon immer seine Fantasien hatte und gerne poetische Wörter verfasste. Nicht nur in Reimform, also als Gedicht, sondern auch als Texte in Form von Geschichten oder Anderem in dieser Richtung.


End file.
